max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel: The Movie
Max Steel (also known as Max Steel: The Movie) is a live-action movie based on the new TV series of Max Steel. It was directed by Stewart Hendler and written by Christopher Yost. The movie will be on theaters on October 14, and in Latin America, in November 24. Synopsis The film is about the adventures of a boy with 16 years old named Max McGrath (Ben Winchell), and the alien Steel, which unite and combine their extraordinary powers to evolve to the turbofied superhero Max Steel. As these unlikely friends face the strange connection of their destiny, they will discover unimaginable secrets, they will work together to find the truth and fight the mysterious forces that threaten the world. Plot Production Development Original Version The producer Joe Roth and Paramount decided to work in a movie based on the famous action figures of Max Steel. Mattel and Roth were seeking for screenwriters and directors to create the story, having no release date yet. New TV Series In September 24, 2013, Dolphin Entertainment Inc. and Mattel Inc. partnered to develop a Max Steel movie, based on the franchise of toys of Mattel with the same name. The fill was produced by Dolphin Films, a new subsidiary of Dolphin Entertainment. The film was originally going to be widely released in theaters in the 2014. Filming The shooting of the film began March 31, 2014 in North Caroline and finished in April 2014. The principal photography began in Wilmington, and was expected to hit the theaters next year. On July 3, the first images of the movie were unveiled on the network of Moviefone. Cast The studio had chosen the actor of Twilight, Taylor Lautner, however, he decided to decline when he was chosen to another role in a movie called "Stretch Armstrong", which was later cancelled in April 11, 2014 by Hasbro. In Februrary 2014, the studio confirmed Ben Winchell as Maxwell McGrath and Ana Villafañe as his love interest, Sofia Martinez. In April 2014, two actors, Andy García as Miles Edwards and Billy Slaughter as Agent Murphy joined the cast. In the following month, Maria Bello joined the cast. In May 21, 2014, the actor Mike Doyle that eventually would appear in the new adapdation of Jersey Boys, joined the cast as the father of Max. Reception Toy Line Before the release of the movie, Mattel released figures based on the new look of some characters of the film, like Max Steel, and Dread. The figures are basically the same when compared to the action figures of the animation, but they are more realistic. Cast * Ben Winchell as Maxwell McGrath * Ana Villafane as Sofia Martinez * Andy García as Miles Edwards * Billy Salugher as Agent Murphy * Maria Bello as Molly McGrath * Mike Doyle as Jim McGrath * Elizabeth Ludlow as Kat Ryan Noteworthy Events Trivia *The first images of the movie were revealed in July 3, 2014, which is the birthday of Ben Winchell. *Other candidates for Maxwell McGrath's role were Noah Silver and Dylan Minette, while Sofia Martinez's role were Skyler Samuels and Skyler Day. Category:Movies